


Pieces of a Story Book

by LucidDreaming



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreaming/pseuds/LucidDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots of many pairings I ship.Mostly fluff, add some life-saving and you're in for a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma had told them that she wasn’t exactly comfortable in her corset.But then again, who really was?

Emma, Killian, Snow and David had found themselves back in Enchanted Forest after Regina cast a spell and it went wrong.And when in Enchanted Forest, you dress up accordingly.Three of them were already used to it, one of them, however, dreaded the idea.

She’d argued for about twenty minutes when Snow brough the clothes, saying that people would understand her clothes if they explained and many other things.But putting on the dress and the damned corset was inevitable.

So Emma had put on the damn thing and then complained about it.Got a snarky remark from Killian who’d actually complimented her, which ended up with David glaring at the pirate.

After around an hour of journey, they’d find themselves near a dock, with sea hitting the small cliff they were standing on.Killian suggested that they find somewhere to spend the night, seeing that they weren’t going back anytime soon.

And then it happened.

Emma, who’d been having a hard time to breathe, fell from the cliff into the sea that awaited her at the bottom.Snow let out scream as David called out her name, but it was Killian who reacted without a second thought.

He dropped off his coat and jumped after her into the water.

Snow and David, shocked and afraid, ran down to the docks, where Killian would have to bring Emma to, considering it was the closest thing to them.

Killian, now underwater, saw Emma’s motionless body.He swam to her as fast as he could and pulled her.But her clothes, layers of skirt, overdress and her cloak, made it near impossible for him to bring her to safety.

He pulled off her cloak and overdress quickly as they were sinking by the moment.With that, he wrapped his arm around her waist and started to swim back to surface with his good arm.

Snow and David were already waiting for them.When Killian got close, they pulled Emma out from the water while the pirate helped himself.They immediately crouched next to the Savior’s motionless and breathless body.

Snow’s hands were all over her daughter face, repeating her name over and over again helplessly.David pulled her away as Killian stepped next to them and put his hand to Emma’s neck, to check her pulse.

He quickly cut through her corset with her hook, which made Emma cough out water almost immediately.Her parents got a hold of her quickly, easing her as her body shook.

“How did you know that would help?” David asked to Killian, who kept watching Emma.

He looked at him and simply said “Pirate.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was dying.

And she was dying slowly.

After what Zelena had done, she’d made a deal with the witch.Giving up her own happy ending for the rest of the Storybrooke citizens.Zelena had found the offer interesting enough but said that it wasn’t enough.So, the new deal she offered was quite same with the previous one.Zelena would let the others return to the Enchanted Forest, only if she, Emma Swan, gave up her life.

The Savior has to die to save others.

Emma had agreed before anyone could say anything.

Zelena, with a wicked laugh and smile to match her reputation, gave Regina a purple orb, saying that it would take them back to the Forest, but it would work only after Emma breathes her last breathe.With that, the witch left.

The people of Storybrooke were shocked and silent, few stray whispers traveling loud enough for people to hear but not enough to make them understand what it meant.Emma stared after where the witch had stood moments ago, where she struck the deal.

She slowly turned around to face her family.David and Snow were holding Henry, all with wide eyes and slack jaws -everyone on street had the same expression, Emma noted.During her conversation with Zelena, they’d told her to not do it, over and over again.They hadn’t knew that she was willing to give up her own happy ending, none of them expected her to give up her life.

She took a step forward to them and in that moment, her body went through a shocking pain.Made her gasp as her muscles gave up, making her fall.Those moments were blurry for her.She didn’t really understood who it was that lifted her, who cried her name, who held her.She remembers Regina and Rumple checking her, saying things she didn’t understood, couldn’t reply to.Then someone lifted her up and somehow she ended up on Regina’s house,on her giant bed.

“I should have specified it as ‘quick death’” she managed to utter out, in a desperate attempt to be sarcastic.But all she got was worried stares from the rest. “Tough crowd.”

“Hard to laugh while you’re dying,love.” Killian softly said to her.

“Zelena cast a spell deal.” Rumple -who had broken free from Zelena- said.All heads turned to him in question. “If she ever brakes her promise, everything will turn back to normal.We’ll come back here, you’ll come back to life.”

“I don’t think she’d do that unless she has a plan.” Snow muttered from her seat next to Emma.

“Whatever it is, we’ll have to stop her.” David said.  
“You do know that she won’t just hand us our happy ending, right?” Regina asked Emma.The Queen was angry at her recklessness, knowing that they had a better chance with her alive, rather than being dead while they were in the Forest.

“I know.” Emma breathed out. “But you always said that magic here is unpredictable,right? In a place you know how to work your magic, you have a better chance.You’re smart, you’ll figure something out.”

Regina was going to reply, but Emma moaned in unbearable pain.It was sharp, went all over her body in multiple waves, enough to pull her breathe from her lungs.Her muscles spasmed, making her back bend in an uncomfortable way.She gasped for air, slamming her hand to the mattress and grabbing the sheets.

Her parents immediately held her, trying to soothe her, to make her feel less pain, for anything at all.But there wasn’t much they could do but to simply hold her.

The pain stopped slowly, with a reminder that soon it would come back.Emma could feel it, whatever it was, lurking around her heart.But despite the pain she was in, all she could think about was her son.

“Henry.” she called, knowing he was somewhere in the room, even though she couldn’t see him.Her boy was next to Belle, hugging her tightly with tear-filled eyes -as everyone else in the room did.Henry ran next to her, getting on the bed, and hugged, letting out a sob.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered to her ear. “I’m so sorry.”

Emma couldn’ tell what Henry had said to her ear, things were getting hard for to to distinguish, to give a meaning.

“You gotta kill a dragon, kid.” she tried. “I’m sure your grandpa will help with that.It’s kinda fun to run around with a sword.” she chuckled, only to earn a mixture of a laugh and sob.

That moment, Emma knew, she was going to die soon.There were no ifs or buts.It was going to happen in next few minutes.Others must have sensed it somehow, or maybe read her face, because they came closer to her.

“The bed is big enough for everyone.” she heard her mom say.And just like that, one by one, everyone in the room sat on the bed.Regina near Henry, Hook behind her with his good hand resting on her leg.Belle and Rumple next to David, all touching her in some way.The bed was warm and Emma was comfortable.So much that she didn’t even process that the cryings had became louder, that they were repeating her name over and over again, endlessly, like a prayer.  
Even outside, people had noticed.They were chanting her name, hoping that maybe it would hold her alive long enough.And Emma swore that she could hear everyone, tell everyone apart.Ruby, Granny, the Dwarfs, Jefferson, Archie...everyone she’d every seen and talked, everyone she’d every saved when she first came here.And she was going to save them one more time.

Withing minutes,the Savior died with a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Pirates of the Carribean makes things happen.
> 
> This,hopefully,will be a collection of random oneshots with our lovely ouat characters...that I ship.If you'd like you can drop a promt here or on my tumblr (bothwolvesandgirls) and I'll be more than happy to write something.I have the feeling that I will mostly write Captain Swan or Rumbelle because I ship those the most.These won't alway be fluffy happ things so keep that in mind.


End file.
